


Reminiscences

by Lunarblue21



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost joins the other Guardians at the Tooth Palace at the end of the movie to return the tooth cases bearing the children's memories. Whilst there he comes to terms with his memories of his sister. Toothiana gives him some comfort. Post-movie ending scene. Spoilers sweetie! Also large use of my headcanons for the characters, especially Jack and Jamie. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscences

**Hello my fellow Rise of the Guardians fans and Rainbow Snowcone/FrostFairy shippers! By the way, I've scouted out the FrostFairy tag and it's in the clear, I vote that if people like the idea of "FrostFairy" as the pairing name for Jack/Tooth to use that one as well as Rainbow Snowcone!**

**Also, something said by my new friend and fellow RoTG fan Felixkitty in a post on tumblr (that unfortunately I'm unable to link here)inspired this little fic and it includes some of my headcanons, such as that Jamie is a descendant of Jack's via his sister, who I'm calling Jenna (sorry I never follow the crowd XDDD) and the idea that Jack and Sandy are rather close. In this story, Jack is comforted by Toothiana after coming to terms with his memories but nothing really shippy happens.**

* * *

The thrumming murmur of the baby Tooths' wings begins to soften as Jack glides up into the Tooth Palace on his staff.

It's been only a few mere days after the defeat of Pitch and his official introduction into the rank of Guardian, but Jack isn't totally happy with their victory.

The case bearing his teeth as a human boy lies heavy on his chest. Sometimes he hides his face inside his hood so that the other Guardians can't see the memories flitting into his blue eyes as brown ones superimpose them and he sees the face of his little sister flash into his mind.

"Jack!" her voice sears into his mind. "Jack!"

Jack makes a face as he realises the voice he'd heard after returning Sophie to her bed and his lone – and deadly – encounter with Pitch is the voice of his little sister crying his name over and over again as he'd switched places with her on the frozen lake, dying with a smile on his face.

"Jack?" Toothiana asks, interrupting his musings. "Are you all right?"

Jack glances at her as she flutters next to him, a cheery smile on her face. He grips his staff awkwardly, trying to conceal how much her nearness pleases him.

"I'm perfectly fine," Jack counters, giving her the fragments of a smile. "Look, I'm here and ready to help you restore all the cases of teeth to their proper homes."

Toothiana's mouth quirks in a small frown as she regards him carefully before stealing a glance at North's sleigh, which is bulging with the various cases of teeth that they'd retrieved from Pitch's lair after saying goodbye to Jamie and his friends. They all know that Pitch isn't dead, since fear will always live in the world, but for the moment he is banished by his own frailty.

Baby Tooth hums near Jack's ear before she glides over next to Toothiana, chittering in her ear. Toothiana meets Jack's curious stare.

"She tells me that you're now her best friend, Jack," she explains.

Baby Tooth flutters next to Jack's face as he strokes her forehead gently.

"Yeah, she's a good, brave little Tooth," Jack responds, fondness in his tone. His eyes cloud with memories of his sister, causing him to look away. Baby Tooth notices his sadness, rubbing up against his cheek reassuringly. "I'm glad I was able to save her."

Baby Tooth chirps happily at him before flying off to join the legions of her freed sister Tooths who are currently unloading the sleigh with the help of North's Yetis.

Jack grins, watching the mini-Tooths struggle with the cases of baby teeth, grunting and heaving until Phil scoops all of them up in one handful. Baby Tooth gives Phil a pleased grin before tugging on his fingers to lead him to the various alcoves hewn within the palace where the memories are stored.

Tooth darts off briefly to supervise the preparations, although Jack can see that her little followers are quite competent on their own, but, like himself when he was a human boy, he realises that she can't help it. It's in her nature to nurture and protect the little ones she loves.

The boy of frost touches the case hidden inside his hoodie gently, rubbing the tip of his fingers along the design of the brown-haired boy with brown eyes smiling on it. He's not sure what to do with his memories now that he's remembered them.

Just the thought of his little sister calling plaintively for him and unable to comprehend what had happened after he'd taken her place on the ice is enough to make his eyes moisten with sorrow that he'd abandoned her like he had.

North's hearty laugh rings out throughout the Tooth Palace as Sandy floats by, pushing in front of him a dreamsand wheelbarrow filled with tooth cases. The only Guardian not present is Bunnymund, who's returned to his burrows to begin replenishing his eggs for next Easter. He's also not present at the Tooth Palace because the quickest route there is via North's sleigh, and it's quite clear that he's had enough time in the sky for the past few days.

Jack flings himself into the air so that he can walk along, supported by the wind. Sandy glances up at him and smiles. The little sandman forms a question mark above his head and then makes the image of a teardrop materialise as he points to his eye.

The young man shrugs him off,

"Thanks for the concern, Sandy, but I'm all right," he replies.

Sandy crosses his arms at him as he explodes sand out of his ears to express his annoyance with Jack's taciturn manner. After a moment he trundles forward, but not before he shoots Jack a frustrated glance.

Sandy is the oldest of the Guardians, but despite his age in comparison to Jack's, the two are rather close and Jack guesses that Sandy's aware of the impact the discovery of his memories has had on him. Jack manages a smile, golden memories seeping into his mind of dreams gifted to him by Sandy. He remembers most of them being about his little sister, and his sorrow returns again.

He strives to push it away by thinking of how Sandy and himself are similar in nature. They both enjoy bringing joy to children and giving them happiness with snow days and golden dreams that inspire them for the next day.

Jack allows the wind to carry him along as he coasts through the air until he's next to Toothiana again. She turns briskly, her mouth opening in a delightful smile as she looks at him. Jack notices that her hands are filled with cases. Jack narrows his eyes, recognising one of them as his little friend Jamie's. The boy who believed in me.

Toothiana hands him Jamie's memories as their hands collide, immediately making Jack flustered.

"I think you'll find this little boy's memories quite special to you," Toothiana whispers. She glances at him shyly, her arms falling down against her legs in a gesture of anxiety. She flitters up against him, her soft feathers making contact with his cold skin.

"I always knew that he was important to me," Jack retorts, somewhat cockily. "He was the first to believe in me, after all."

"He was?" Tooth exclaims, much to his surprise, since he's sure that the other Guardians knew that fact already. "Oh Jack, that's wonderful!"

"And how exactly is that wonderful?"

Toothiana grants him the happiest smile he's ever seen her give him.

"Jack… it's because he's your relation. Jack, Jamie is the descendant of the sister you saved on the pond centuries ago."

Jack's head is swirling with astonishment.

"I'm related to Jamie?" He gasps, scarcely able to believe it. However, as his tooth case juts into his chest he thinks of the boy's smile and his dark hair and how much he resembles his rescued sister.

He sinks to the ground as Toothiana's hand brushes against his shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes. So I saved my sister Jenna… and she actually grew up and got married and had lots of kids and that led to Jamie?

The emotions he's experiencing are about to overwhelm him. Gentle arms encircle him and he looks up into Toothiana's face. He leans into her hug, grateful that there's someone there who understands his pain – he knows that Toothiana lost her parents when they died trying to save her since people were trying to capture her because of her wings - and lets the tears come.

"Jack," Toothiana murmurs in her gentle voices with tones that sound like music. "So did you find your memories? Of who you were before?" She pauses, staring into his blue eyes as he gazes into her violet ones and then amends. "If you need to talk to anyone about them… well… you can talk to me."

"You are the Guardian of Memories," Jack replies, blinking back his influx of tears. He reaches into the pocket on his hoodie, withdrawing the case that contains the teeth of Jackson Overland Frost. "And yeah, Toothiana, I did. I didn't have much time to absorb them until now because of Pitch…. But Baby Tooth directed me to them. Toothiana, I saved my sister!"

Toothiana grants him a small smile.

"The Man in the Moon knew what he was doing when he made you a Guardian, Jack," she mussitates, taking his hand in hers. "I saw your memories centuries ago. I remember personally collecting them." She looks bashful, covering her mouth with her hand before adding. "Even as a human boy, I thought you were quite the handsome one. No doubt you had all the girls interested in you."

"Naah, I don't remember any of that," Jack counters. He slips the case of his baby teeth into her hand. "I was too busy taking care of Jenna to notice any girl's shy glances."

"Yes, I could see that even then your sister meant the world to you…" Toothiana agrees. "She meant so much to you that you were willing to guard her with your life."

"The last thing I did was say to her that we're going to play hop-scotch to distract her from the cracking ice and then told her to believe in me… believe that I could get her to safety… and Jenna did, Toothiana."

Toothiana grins at him, helping him up to his feet.

"Would you like to see her memories?" she murmurs to Jack.

"You mean you'd really show me them?" Jack inquires, his heart racing.

Toothiana's hand is snug in his own as she says,

"Of course, my fellow Guardian, of course."


End file.
